This invention relates to a cleaning device which is provided with an improved nozzle for applying a cleaning fluid onto the outer surface of an observation window provided on the distal end of a forward view type endoscope.
While an elongated sheath of an endoscope is inserted in a body cavity, the blood and other body fluids (hereinafter called "dirt") stick onto the outer surface of an observation window provided on the distal end of the endoscope, often making it impossible to observe the interior of the body cavity. To avoid this trouble, it has been practiced that a nozzle is provided to apply a cleaning fluid onto the outer surface of the observation window, thus washing down the dirt.
In order to wash down the dirt easily, the nozzle must be projected from the distal end of the endoscope. When an endoscope whose sheath is as thin as 7 to 8 mm or so and whose angle of view is very large such as 90 to 100.degree. is used, the nozzle inevitably comes into the field of view of the endoscope to disturb the observation of a body cavity interior.